ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unshō Ishizuka
Unshō Ishizuka (石塚 運昇 Ishizuka Unshō) is a Japanese voice actor who currently affiliated with Aoni Production and is known for providing the voice of both the Narrator and Professor Oak on the Japanese anime series, Pokémon. In addition to that, he regularly appears in both the Japanese and English-language versions of the Pokémon anime, voicing Onix, Steelix and numerous other Pokémon. Ishizuka is famously known for his deep, strong voice and is often cast in the role of older mature male characters, such as Jet Black from Cowboy Bebop, Eugene Gallardo from Tales of Rebirth and Captain Matthews in the Xenosaga trilogy. He is also the Japanese dub voice of Captain Gantu in every version of Lilo & Stitch to date. Filmography Television Animation *''Deadman Wonderland''- Domon only character *''Digimon Tamers (2001-2002)''- Vajramon *''Dragon Ball Z Kai''- Mr. Satan/Hercule *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood''- Van Hohenheim *''Marvel Anime: Iron Man''- Mr. Kuroda *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00''- Sergei Smirnov *''Naruto''- Zabuza Momochi *''Naruto Shippuden''- Zabuza Momochi (in flashbacks) *''One Piece''- Koshiro, Kizaru, Kong *''Persona 4: The Animation (2011-2012)''- Ryotaro Dojima *''Pokémon''- Doctor Ōkido, Hikari's Manmuh, Narrator, Adeku *''Stitch! (2008-2009)''- Captain Gantu *''Yu-Gi-Oh! first series''- Gozaburo Kaiba Theater Animation *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (1988)''- Meran *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1994)''- Blanka *''Tekken: Blood Vengeance (2011)''- Heihachi Mishima OVA *''Deadman Wonderland OVA''- Domon *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn''- Meran, Yonem Kirks *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge (1997-1998)''- Donovan Baine Video Games *''Asura's Wrath (2012)''- Augus *''Bioshock (2007-2011)''- Andrew Ryan *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011)''- Captain John Price *''Capcom Fighting Jam (2004-2005)''- Guile *''Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 (2000-2002)''- Guile *''Capcom vs. SNK 2: Millionaire Fighting 2001 (2001-2003)''- Guile *''Dead or Alive 5 (2012)''- Brad Wong *''Dead or Alive 5 Plus (2013)''- Brad Wong *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate (2013)''- Brad Wong *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2012)''- Brad Wong *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team''- Mr. Satan/Hercule *''God of War: Ghost of Sparta (2010-2012)''- Thanatos *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010-2011)''- Captain Gantu *''Naruto: Clash of Ninja series''- Zabuza Momochi *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series''- Zabuza Momochi *''One Piece Unlimited Cruise 2''- Kizaru *''Persona 4 Arena (2012-2013)''- Ryotaro Dojima *''Persona 4 Golden (2012-2013)''- Ryotaro Dojima *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012)''- Heihachi Mishima, Andrew Ryan (Japanese dub) *''Pokémon Snap (1999-2007)''- Doctor Ōkido *''Project X Zone (2012-2013)''- Heihachi Mishima *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008)''- Ryotaro Dojima *''Street Fighter X Tekken (2012)''- Heihachi Mishima *''Tekken 3D: Prime Edition (2012)''- Heihachi Mishima *''Tekken Revolution (2013)''- Heihachi Mishima *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (2011-2012)''- Heihachi Mishima Dubbing *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009)''- Mayor Shelbourne *''CSI Miami''- Horatio Caine *''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004)''- Monty Montgomery *''Leroy & Stitch (2006)''- Captain Gantu *''Lilo & Stitch (2002)''- Captain Gantu *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006)''- Captain Gantu *''Shrek 2 (2004)''- Prince Charming *''Shrek the Third (2007)''- Prince Charming *''Superman Returns (2006)''- Lex Luthor Category:Voice Actors Category:Tekken Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Street Fighter Category:Dead or Alive Category:Darkstalkers Category:The Avengers Category:DC Universe Category:Superman Category:Persona 4 Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Category:M.U.G.E.N